


I thought you would understand, but you hurt me instead

by imsogayitsfunny



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsogayitsfunny/pseuds/imsogayitsfunny
Summary: One-Shot where Sally wasn’t accepting of Fundy coming out as Transgender
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Sally, Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Sally, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	I thought you would understand, but you hurt me instead

I pull on my tight binder. It's freeing, to say the least, but it still uncomfortably carves into my skin, the same way sports bras have in the past. 

I'm thankful to have it, thanks to dad. It makes it all the more easier to do what Im about to do.

I take a deep breath, and slowly step into my kitchen. I look at my mom, drinking water with a saline content and looking through the tinted windows.

I know my movements are awkward. I can feel the stiffness in my muscles as I take sparing steps through the kitchen. I'm across the room from her, stuck behind the kitchen island.

"Mom. I have to tell you something." I state, my breath shaking.

"Oh, honey. How's my girl doing?" She says, smiling. "What's up?" 

Girl. 

"About that, mom. I..."

"About what, baby? Oh, today I saw some beautiful dresses in the market and thought 'my daughter would love these!' too bad they were so expensive!" 

Daughter.

"Mom I'm... It's difficult to say this but-"

"But then I thought, 'No, she would love these!' So I bought the same materials to make them!"

She.

"When I saw this gorgeous pair of shoes though, I told the shopkeep 'It would be her favorite thing ever!"

Her.

"MOM!" I yell.

She stops, shuddering a bit. She stares at me.

"Mom I am not your daughter. I-I-I I'm your son!"

She looks at me, like I'm an animal. "Sweetie, don't be ridiculous. You aren't a boy. Where did you get this crazy idea?" 

I feel a cold, terrible sickness run through my veins. I stop breathing, and tears threaten to come out my eyes.

"I-I am a boy." I state. I'm staring at her, biting down on my lip. I didn't think...

"You're being delusional." She says. "Tomorrow, I'm sending you to the doctor. He'll straighten you out. Honestly, Fiona, where did you get this crazy idea?"

She starts moving towards me. I'm frozen. I don't even process the cold slap to my face until i'm on the ground.

"Spend some time outside, it'll clear your head. We'll get rid of these delusions soon. You'll always be my little girl."

The last word breaks me. I feel my heart shatter, I can feel the sharp pieces coarse through my chest, and the bile rise up in my throat. 

She pulls me up. My legs are weak. She practically shoves me outside, where it's freezing and raining. 

"Come back in when you've got some sense in you, girly." 

I feel the rain soak my clothes, instantly. I feel shivers shake out of my body, and the cold infect every part of me. But I can barely process it as I sob in my yard, into my arms as my bare feet scrunch up in the grass. 

I feel detached, like I'm floating in a dark, blank state, but the freezing cold and painful shivers keep me from leaving my body.

This wasn't what was supposed to happen. This wasn't how it should have gone! I was going to tell her, tell her and show her my binder. She was supposed to be proud of me, and then I would show Dad and he wouldn't have to keep the secret anymore and we would be one happy family. 

But now I'm out here sobbing because... because I'm delusional! 

Fuck this, fuck this shit! Maybe I should go piss off Uncle Techno, get my ass killed so my mother doesn't have to deal with my good for nothing ass.

Maybe she's right.

"Fundy!"

I shoot up, brought back to reality by the sound of a familiar voice. A few yards away, down the path, is Dad.

He starts running, taking off his coat. "Fundy! Fundy, son what happened?!"

He flings his coat over me and crouches down in front of me, staining his boots with mud. He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Fundy, son, whats wrong? Why are you out here?" He says, his tone comforting.

"D-dad? I- I tried to tell Mom but she- and now- and I'm a fucking looney!" I stutter out.

He looks shocked. His eyes widen, before he practically slams himself into my in a hug.

"Fundy, you aren't a loon. You're my son, and that's that." He says.

I stiffen, and then feel the corners of my lips tug at a smile as I put my hands around Dad's back.

After a moment, Dad sits up. 

"Alright, remember the time when you got lost but you went through the Nether and you got back home and it was really scary but you made it to Grandza's house?"

I nod, thinking back to the time I spent half an hour alone in the dangers of the Nether. 

"I want you to take my armor, and my pearls, and go as fast as you can to Grandza’s house. I'll be there soon, okay?" 

I look at him in the eyes, wondering what he's planning. But I nod, standing up, and getting into the heavy, oversized, enchanted armor.

I take the pearls he hands me, and nods.

"Be safe, you're my favorite son." 

I laugh. "I'm your only son, Dad." 

He laughs and pats my head. "Still holds true, kid." 

I smile at him. "See you... soon?" 

"Soon. I just need to chat with Sally." He says. He practically winces at the word chat, cracking his knuckles. "It won't be a pleasant talk, to say the least."

"Mhm." 

"Alright, make your way off before the sun sets." He says, pointing to the Nether Portal. I nod.

I turn and start my walk to the portal, feeling the obsidian against my hand before I step into the next dimension.

The Nether has always fascinated me. People found it to be smaller, but much scarier. The oceans are of lava, the creatures breathe fire, yet people often risk the journey for the plentiful resources it holds. Uncle Techno even told me that with enough time battling the creatures in the Nether, you can test yourself by creating a creature of mass destruction. The Wither.

I walk down the stone path, fearing the sounds of lava and fire that I hear. 

Once I reach the end of the path, the safe path, I start pearling through the rest of the way to Grandza's house.

Pearling is weird. It hurts, a little bit, and the sensation leaves me a bit dizzy. It's not a good feeling, but one i've grown used too. 

Soon I make it to the familiar, cracked portal that leads to the cold climate where Dad's family resides. Grandza, Uncle Techno and Tommy, except I refuse to call Tommy my Uncle, as he's younger than me. It's stupid.

The Nether instantly dried me up, I don't think water can even exist in the Nether, but regardless I'm sure I look like shit. I feel woozy from pearling so much, and I feel like I'm burning alive with feverish heat. 

I cross through the portal, instantly cooled by the cold biome where family resides. A large cottage is in sight.

I feel weak. I feel tired. I feel broken. 

I pearl to the door, but miss a tiny bit. so I trudge through the snow, which is higher than my ankle, so snow seeps through my boots.

I knock on the door. My knocks are weak though, I doubt anyone heard. I hear the crackling fire and the chatting from inside and I can smell warm food wafting from the house as night falls. Tears start to fall down my face again.

My hands move without thought as I shove the door open, causing it to swing violently and have the snow fall in.

Phil and Techno stare at me. They're sitting by a fire and eating some food, obviously surprised, yet the expressions on their faces are blank.

"Yo Fundy, gonna come in?" Uncle Techno says after a moment of silence.

I take a step forward, stumbling a bit. I'm lightheaded. I try to shut the door, but the snow refuses to allow the door to shut.

Someone behind me easily shuts the door. I look up, seeing Techno looking down at me. 

"What's wrong?"

I break. I let trapped sobs escape my throat and curl into a ball on the floor. 

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"What's up, mate?" 

I glance up, recognizing Grandza's clothing and voice.

"She doesn't- I don't... I'M A FUCKING MAN!" I yell. I get off the floor, and turn to punch the wall. "I'm not ridiculous! I'm- I'm not DELUSIONAL! I'm a guy!"

My fist causes the wood in the wall to cave in a bit. I stop, taking deep, fast breaths. 

Grandza stands in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders. He makes direct eye contact.

"What happened?" 

"I-I-I told mom that I-I'm a guy b-but she-she hit me and-and threw me outside a-and said I-I was delusional." 

Grandza stops for a second, looking like he's in thought.

"I think your mom is the delusional one, Fundy. You are a guy."

I gulp. "Mhm." 

"Yeah, c'mon dude, we have some extra dinner. I'm sure you're cold." He says. I nod.

He leads me to an empty seat near the fire, and hands me a warm plate of chicken and some water.

I mostly just stare at the food, listening to the conversation Grandza and Uncle Techno have. 

I start feeling kind of drowsy, nearly falling asleep with my head in my hand.

The warm comfort of the fire and the safety of family... it’s nice. Makes it so I can’t keep my eyes open, and I lean back in my chair.

And fall asleep.

——-

Wilbur POV

I rush through the high snow, feeling the cooling effects over the bloody mark on my face. I quickly open and shut the door of my childhood home.

I place my belongings by the door and kick off my boots, before looking over at the crackling fire.

Phil, Techno, and Fundy are all around it, except Fundy’s asleep.

“Hello.” I greet.

“Your face?” Phil asks. I let out a short laugh. 

“Sally and I shared some words. Sally wasn’t quite fond of them.” I explain. I walk over to Fundy, carefully picking him up and sitting down, before laying him on my lap.

“We heard.” Techno says. He gestures his head towards a dented wall.

I sigh. “This is... tough. It’ll be hard on Fundy. He’s lost his mom in the worst way possible.”

Phil nods. 

“We’ll be staying here for a bit, I think.” I continue. “And I’m going to build a safe place for Fundy, so he doesn’t get hurt again.”

“Alright. We’ll clear out your old room tomorrow.” Techno says.

“Your a good dad, Wil.” Phil says.

I laugh. “I’m sure I’ll make many more mistakes in the years to come.” 

The fire crackles and fills the silence so that none of us have to speak any longer. I keep Fundy pulled close to my chest, making sure his breathing is steady. 

He’s my son, and I’ve never been more proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you liked!! :D Follow me on instagram @sapnap_crouching !! I literally just post Sapnap crouching


End file.
